


Edit That Bit Out

by cakeforlarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Fic, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Video, idk it's bad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeforlarry/pseuds/cakeforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there any better way to come out then to put together all the edited out moments you were "couple-y"?</p><p>Dan doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edit That Bit Out

The video starts off with Dan sitting on his bed, smiling widely at the camera. 

"Hello, Internet!" he says cheerfully. "Today I have brought you a video that many of you will probably cry to - oh, wow, that came out bad - um, well. Never mind." he looked off camera. "Well, I have no fucking clue how to explain what you are about to see, other than you'll either love it or hate it." he shrugged. 

The image of Dan faded away to show him and Phil in the first video that they had made together. 

"This is the most fun I've ever had - " everyone has seen this one, where Phil basically tackles Dan to the ground. He and Phil sit up. Dan massages his hand that had been trapped against the bed and Phil. "Jesus fucking - " Phil tackles him again, this time, though, he is kissing Dan.

Phil pulls away laughing as a flustered Dan sits in silence. "I'll have to edit that bit out."

The picture then changes to the second Phil is not on fire. 

Dan is turned to Phil, giggling like a school girl just as always, when Phil pecks him on the lips. Dan's face turns bright red. 

"You'll have to edit that bit out." Dan says, laughing. 

"What if I don't want to?" Phil says, smiling. He kisses Dan again.

The picture changes again, now at the Phil is not on fire 4. 

"No, that would be a Dan sized pee." Dan says mockingly slow.

"Oh."

"Oh, I'm Phil everyone." Dan mocks.

"Shut up." Phil huffs, crossing his arms.

"Make me." Dan sticks his tongue out.

"You know what - " Phil tackles Dan, pinning him on his bed. His hair frames his face as he lowers himself to kiss a manically laughing Dan.

"Edit that bit out." Dan laughs when Phil pulls away.

The picture changes again.

"But, yes, enough chat. Let's get saucey." Dan says holding up a ketchup bottle. 

"That was hilarious, Dan." Phil says in monotone, off camera. 

Dan laughs, "Shut up." 

"Make me." Phil giggles. 

Dan jumps up and from Phil's high pitched squeal the thump of a falling chair, you can only assume that Dan did in fact, make him.

The picture changes to show Dan, as he was in the beginning of the video, smiling at the camera.

"Well, hope that was fun for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is bad and stupid but oh well whatever


End file.
